


Not How We Planned

by manwithaminivan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Maggie doesn't know who Lena is, Mechanic!Kara, ex relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwithaminivan/pseuds/manwithaminivan
Summary: It's been 7 years, what happens when Lena and Kara meet again?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Not How We Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, back with another Supercorp fic. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> side note: this is not car accurate, i don’t know how tows and cars work and i didn’t feel like researching

Lena hadn’t been back to Midvale in 7 years. She never had a reason to go back. She had cut all ties with those she knew here, moving to National City and becoming CEO of L-Corp. And she was happy, at least that’s what she told herself. Because it’s easier to keep up that lie than facing the truth that she missed this stupid small town.

She yelped slightly as her car began to sputter. She peeled off to the side of the road in time for her to see smoke coming from the hood. She quickly unbuckled and stepped out of the car, opening the hood. Tons of smoke flooded out, she coughed slightly and stepped back, waiting for it to air out. When she returned to the hood she looked down at the intricate pieces of the car, realizing way too late that she knows nothing about fixing cars.

“I knew this was a bad idea. Should never have let Andrea talk me into this,” she muttered to herself before pulling out her phone and looking up mechanics near her.

Only one place pulled up;  _ Danvers Auto _ . She clicked the website and scanned through it quickly, finding their phone number. She pressed dial and held the phone up to her ear, tapping her foot lightly on the road before a voice answered.

“Hello, you’ve reached Danvers Auto, how can I help you?”

“Yes, hi. Do you guys do tows?”

The man on the other line seemed to type something very quickly, “Ah yes we do. Where are you at so I can give you an ETA?”

She sighed and looked around, “I’ve just entered the town, I can see the Welcome to Midvale sign only a few feet back.”

“Great! We’re located pretty close to there.” He typed once more. “We’ll have someone out to you in 10-15 minutes.”

She smiled, “Thank you.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

She hung up and looked at her car, groaning. She’s not even surprised this happened at this point. It’s her Luthor Luck. She laughs softly at the phrase. She came up with it when she was 13 and her first-ever boyfriend dumped her because of a stupid rumor. It came to use again when she was 15 and couldn’t get a job because people didn’t trust Lex and therefore didn’t trust her. Though, in retrospect, they were right not to trust him. Cause when she was 19 Lex went crazy.

That’s the reason she left Midvale. The stares became too much for her. In a small town, everyone knows everything, everyone knows your dirty little secrets. No matter how hard Lillian tried to pay everyone off, she began to spend more and more time in National City. And eventually, Lena followed suit, leaving it all behind. At least she hoped she had. National City’s stares proved to be the same, just less obvious.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a truck pulling up on the gravel road, she looked up to see a light blue tow truck. She huffed and hopped out of the seat, closing the door. A short brunette stepped out, she wore dark wash jeans and a black tee. She walked over to Lena.

“Are you the one that called for a tow?”

“Yes. I’m Lena.” She stuck her hand out and the woman shook it.

“Maggie.”

Maggie dropped her hand and walked to the car, looking under the hood. She whistled sharply. “Made a good decision calling a tow. Your engine is blown, surprised you didn’t crash into the ditch.”

Lena winced at even the image of it, “Lucky me.”

The woman put the hood down, “I’ll get it hooked up and you’ll ride back with me to the shop. That alright with you?”

She nodded, “Yes, that’s fine.”

Maggie immediately went to work getting her car hooked up. It took about 15 minutes and when she was done Maggie just got in the truck, motioning with her head for Lena to follow. With a few button presses and the turn of a key, they were off.

They stayed silent the whole ride, Maggie simply turned on the radio and watched the road. Lena listened into the station playing, it spoke about what was happening in Midvale. Apparently, a new shop had opened up in the downtown area, Lena chuckled at the simple happiness it seemed to bring the radio hosts, realizing just how different the big city really was.

After about 12 minutes they arrived outside of an Auto Shop. A big sign on the roof read  _ Danver’s Auto.  _ She waited a moment before following Maggie out.

“I’ll get your car unhooked and set up, go in there and talk to Winn. He’s sitting behind the desk in there.”

She tried her best to hide the pained face she made at the mention of such a familiar name, simply nodding and turning. She pushed open the door and was hit with the intense smell of oil, tires, and sweat.

She turned to her right to see a familiar face behind the desk. He looked up when the bell on the door rang, his head tilting slightly. “Lena Luthor?”

She smiled softly, nodding and going closer to the desk. “Winn. It’s uh, great to see you.”

“Lena! Holy crap!” He shot from his seat and went around the desk, wrapping her in a hug. She stood tense and he quickly let go. “Sorry! Sorry, that is uh, that’s my bad.”

She shook her head, “It’s alright. How are you?”

“I’m great! Just living life.” He sighed, “Man, haven’t seen you since we graduated. How’s life in the big city? How’s L-Corp?”

She shrugged, “It’s a lot of business meetings and sexist men.”

Winn laughed.

“So, Danvers Auto?? Whatever happened to your tech dreams?”

His face fell lightly, “College is a lot more expensive than you’re led to believe. I couldn’t afford it, and that made finding a job a bit difficult... But then Kara offered me a job-”

“Kara?”

He nodded, “ _ Danvers Auto _ , Lena. Emphasis on the Danvers.”

“Winn? Is there someone here? Maggie just brought in a car and conveniently forgot to mention where she got it from.”

An all too familiar voice called out from somewhere she couldn’t see. She froze. Lena never freezes. Her breath hitched when she saw whose voice it was. Kara Danvers, looking beautiful as ever, even in a stained white t-shirt and jeans, smudges of grease on her face.  _ Stereotypical,  _ Lena thought.

Winn smiled, turning towards the blonde. “It’s Lena!”

“Lena?” Kara’s smiled faded slowly as she found where Lena stood, and Lena felt that tug at her heart.

“Hi, Kara.”

“Oh, wow. You’re here?”

She nodded, “In the flesh.”

Kara slowly walked over, throwing a blue towel over her shoulder. She almost went in for a hug, but stopped herself, seemingly thinking better over it. “You look…. great.”

“So do you.”

Winn’s phone went off and they both looked at him, he grabbed it and excused himself. Lena watched him leave, sighing when it was just Kara and Lena left alone.

“Why are you back, Lena?” Kara’s voice changed suddenly, becoming almost monotone.

“I needed a break from the hustle and bustle of National City.”

She scoffed, “You always need breaks don’t you?”

“Kara can we not?”

Blue eyes locked with her own and Lena felt hot all of a sudden, she was filled with a pang of deep guilt she hasn’t felt in years. 

“I’m assuming it’s your car that was brought in?”

She nods, “Yes.”

“I’ll do a look over and let you know what needs to be fixed, then I’ll give you a price estimate and you can decide what to do from there.”

Without another word Kara disappears into the room she had come from and Lena is left alone, thinking.

=+=+=+=+=+= 

_ “Lena!” _

_ Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled, looking up at the tall blonde who grabbed her. “Kara! Let me go!” _

_ They both laughed and Kara lifted her off the ground a moment before setting her down, smiling wide. _

_ Lena raised a brow, “What has got you in such a good mood?” _

_ “I have a surprise for you.” _

_ She smiled, “You know I hate surprised, Kara.” _

_ Her girlfriend laughed, “Just turn around, trust me.” _

_ After a moment of thinking it over, she complied, never one to deny her girl anything. She stood waiting a moment until eventually, Kara cleared her throat. “Alright, turn back around.” _

_ She’s sure she passed out. Maybe that she even died. Because she barely remembers anything except Kara on her knee with a ring in hand and her screaming yes more times than she can count. _

_ Strong arms once again lifted her and she yelped, laughing with delight as she was spun around.  _

=+=+=+=+=+= 

“Lena. Lena!”

A hand was waved in her face and she blinked herself out of the memory, looking at the girl in front of her. “Yes, sorry.”

“Your engine is blown and there’s damage to your intake and exhaustion valves. It’s gonna run you about $1,800.”

“That’s fine.” She said it quickly.

There was a heavy silence, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Kara sighed, looking at Lena, sizing her up almost. “Can I ask you something, Lena?”

“That depends, what is it?”

“Why’d you leave?”

A wonderful question. One that she isn’t even fully aware of. For years she’s been telling herself it was because of Lex, that she just couldn’t deal with the repercussions of his actions anymore. Though she’s always been an excellent liar.

“I was scared.”

“Scared?”

“Scared you wouldn’t love me, scared that you’d take back the proposal after what Lex did.”

Kara scoffed, “I stayed with you those months after, I stuck by your side! Defended your name… I told you over and over again that I would love you no matter what. And you just threw it away.”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I really am! And- And I know it doesn’t mean anything now but just know that I never stopped thinking about you. For the first 4 years, you were the only thing on my mind, then you fell to the back… and when I thought the memories of us were gone, they’d come storming back.”

She sighs, “Do you remember exactly what you said when I proposed?”

Lena thought a moment before shaking her head softly, “I just remember being really happy and screaming yes.”

“You said: ‘I promise to love you forever, Kara Danvers.’ It was after all the yelling and happiness when I was holding you in my arms… What happened to forever, Lena?”

She looked away from the blonde, sighing softly, “I need my car fixed.”

“It’ll be done in a few hours, you can wait over there if you want.” She motioned to a small seating area with a few chairs and a pile of magazines. “Or leave, and I’ll have Winn call you to come to get it.”

She nodded, and Kara turned away, leaving her yet again.

=+=+=+=+=+= 

_ She laid staring at the ceiling, her heart racing. Kara laid still next to her, her breaths even and deep. Slowly she moved off of the bed, tiptoeing to where she had hidden the bag she packed earlier. Carefully she pulled it out, slinging it over her shoulder. _

_ For a moment she stayed there, staring at the sleeping body of her fiance. And for a moment she questioned if she really wanted to do this. If she really wanted to throw it all away right here. Her eyes watered and she sniffed as quietly as she could.  _

_ She had to do what she had to do. _

_ Luthor Luck was one hell of a thing. _

_ It had her lose her first boyfriend and now it’s making her lose her true love. _

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a decent way to end this, so I hope it's good enough. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. Let me know what y'all think.
> 
> tumblr: manwithaminivan


End file.
